


The Kingdom's Miracle

by pencilandpauper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilandpauper/pseuds/pencilandpauper
Summary: Fantasy AU that is getting ridiculously out of hand the more and more I furiously write.Chapter 2 is a WIP as you read these words.





	

_It wasn’t all that long ago that the kingdom of Framelle was irrevocably linked with prosperity in the minds of its people. The highways were brimming with merchants and travelers eager to enter its borders. The city streets of the capital were flowing with happy and wealthy citizens. The countryside was laden with rows of bounty that rippled like waves in the wind._

_In the capital city of Parsinse, the queen gave birth to a prince and the people celebrated. The thoroughfares were packed with revelers as entertainers danced their way through the crowds. Fireworks burst to life in the night air for weeks to come. There was feasting and music, laughter and community. Parsinse had no need for anything more._

_That is, until the queen vanished at the height of the festivities._

_With a wailing newborn in his arms and the weight of the kingdom resting solely on his shoulders, King Garin called for a desperate search extending all the way into the kingdoms beyond. No trace of his wife could be found._

_Heartbroken, the king refused to acknowledge his loss. He handed his son off to a wet nurse and passed the affairs of Framelle off to his advisor, Duke Buron. King Garin turned to the knowledge of the occult, seeking something to locate his wife, or perhaps…return her to life._

***

Maricent was handed the most dangerous possession she had ever seen.

Everyone in the kingdom of Parsinse knew what it was: The Ladybug Miraculous. Cupped in her gloved hands was a death sentence and a curse.

“No, no, I couldn’t! How do you even have that?” The girl lowered her voice to a whisper. “You know King Garin is searching for these! It could mean—it would be—”

The young girl tried to force the box back into the old man’s hands, but the beggar refused to accept it and looked her in the eyes. She met his gaze, noting the crinkles etched into the corners of his shrewd eyes, the brittle grey of his hair, the somber expression on his face. He had no telltale dirt-smeared smudges, no sunken cheeks. He wasn’t the beggar she had assumed he was with his hood up, crouched against a dilapidated building with a pan in his hand.

“You are now its wielder. Protect it from the king.” He turned and began walking, pulling the hood of his robe back over his head.

“In return for what? Some stale bread and an alchemical mixture to keep you going strong? This doesn’t deserve—” She caught herself when she noticed passersby giving her suspicious glances, sizing her up. Maricent was drawing attention to herself, cluing others in to the mysterious rarity in her hands. She gulped, sensing the danger, realizing that her parents were a few blocks away passing out their day old bread, understanding that she was in a precarious position in a dangerous place. The girl watched the stranger disappear down the grimy cobblestone road.

She ducked into an alleyway, sparing a pitying glance at the panhandlers slumped against the walls. The young woman was all out of healing salve and strength potions, having passed them out to as many as she could on this visit to the Parsinsian slums. With a heavy heart, she returned her attention to the vibrant earrings nestled in the jewelry box. They caught the light and shimmered.

At first she had thought they were imitations; it was fashionable with Parsinsian women to wear earrings based on the design. In fact, perhaps that’s all they were.

 _Or maybe that man was sick…?_ She remembered his sharp, lucid eyes, and her heart pounded faster in fear. The stranger knew what he had given her: the power of creation. She snapped the lid shut on the box and tucked it into the sleeve of her robes, hurrying back to her parents with a sense of urgency and shock.

With this, could she forge a better city, like the one she had known as a child?

***

Adrival held the most dangerous possession he had ever seen.

Everyone in the kingdom of Parsinse knew what it was: the Cat Miraculous.

With this triumphant acquisition, his quest was completed, but at a great cost. Encircling him were the corpses of beloved servants, felled by the guardian manticore. Only his best friend, Nisos, remained. The prince’s hands shook as he handled the ring. Nisos, scraped and sweaty from the battle, hovered over Adrival’s shoulder, gasping in awe.

“Your father…with this power…”

Prince Adrival shuddered. The power of destruction.

“My father won’t know,” he said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. He slipped the ring onto a silver chain around his neck. It dangled underneath the chainmail, below his dented armor. “The quest was unsuccessful. We found nothing.” Despite the confidence in his voice, the emotion was different when he met Nisos’ gaze. The look was boyish and vulnerable, brimming with pleading and fear. Then, Adrival turned away, sheathing his sword and walking to the tunnel that had led them into the cave.

“You can’t keep it a secret forever,” Nisos said after a moment of silence. He followed his friend, glancing back at the fallen soldiers, then eyeing the massive corpse of the manticore. Its slitted pupils were glazed over, blood drooling from a long gash on its stomach. Prince Adrival had been the one to deliver that fatal blow.

Adrival took his time responding.

“I know,” he finally said. “Someday, I won’t have to.”

Perhaps with this, he could restore his kingdom to its former glory.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is pencilandpauper.tumblr.com. Give me a follow to make me feel less hollow.


End file.
